onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lao G
|age = 70 latSBS One Piece Manga — Tom 75. |height = 157 cm |blood type = F |birthday = 7 października |affiliation Piraci Donquixote |occupation = Pirat;Piracki oficer |status = Aktywny |abilities = Jio-Ken |bounty = 61,000,000 |debut = Rozdział 682; Odcinek 608 |japanese voice = Tetsuo Gotō}} Lao GOne Piece Manga i Anime — Tom 71 Rozdział 702 (str. 13) i Odcinek 632, Lao G zapowiedziany w transmisji z Koloseum Corrida. to oficer załogi Donquixote i członek armii Diamante.One Piece Manga i Anime — Tom 74, Rozdział 732 (str. 12-14) i Odcinek 664. Jest najstarszym z oficerów. Pomimo wieku jest silnym wojownikiem. Wygląd Lao G jest starszym mężczyzną, dość niskiego wzrostu. Jest łysy z dobrze widocznymi żyłami wyrastającymi z głowy. Ma pomarszczoną skórę, oraz nosi wyraźną brodę. W swoich występach widzimy go z zasłoniętymi oczami oraz zębami co może sugerować, że takowych nie posiada. Nosi niebieski kombinezon z namalowaną białą strzałką skierowaną w górę, oraz dwoma kształtami przypominającymi piorun na swoich barkach. Kombinezon posiada pas z klamrą w kształcie litery G. Dodatkowo nosi czerwone rajstopy ze strzałkami skierowanymi do dołu, oraz białe buty i rękawice.One Piece Manga i Anime — Tom 69, Rozdział 682 i Odcinek 608.One Piece Manga i Anime — Tom 70, Rozdział 694 i Odcinek 620. W wieku 54 lat, nosił na głowie kapelusz z uszami królika, oraz miał nieco bardziej umięśnione ciało. Przycięta broda natomiast prezentowała literkę G.One Piece Manga — Tom 76, Rozdział 762. W wieku 60 lat nosił niebieską czapkę z rogami oraz oczami, Wzór na kombinezonie był bardziej matrycowy a klamra paska przypominała już literkę G.One Piece Manga i Anime — Tom 73, Rozdział 728 i Odcinek 660. Galeria Lao G with Glasses.png|Lao G zakłada swoje okulary. Lao G at Age 54.png|Lao G w wieku 54 lat. Lao G at Age 60.png|Lao G w wieku 60 lat. Lao G as a Child.png|Lao G jako dziecko. Lao_G_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Lao G z anime. Osobowość Lao G jest bardzo spokojny i analityczny, jak wtedy gdy wywnioskował ukryty motyw Doflamingo w czasie jego rzekomej abdykacji.One Piece Manga i Anime — Tom 70, Rozdział 700 i Odcinek 629. Zawsze podkreśla literę G w swoim sposobie mówienia oraz często pokazuje jej kształt dłońmi.One Piece Manga i Anime — Tom 74, Rozdział 736 (str. 16-17) i Odcinek 670. Wydaje się dość stary jak na swój wiek, jak wtedy gdy trafił do windy, zamiast udać się zgodnie z rozkazami do domku dla lalek. Dodatkowo wydaje się być dalekowidzem, gdyż potrzebował okularów by dostrzec Kabu z bliska. Nie ma to jednak większego wpływu na jego zdolności bojowe, gdyż bez trudu udaje mu się zatrzymać Kabu przy minimalnym wysiłku. Poza tym, wydaje się mieć problemy ze słuchem.One Piece Manga — Tom 77, Rozdział 771. Jak większość postaci, posiada swój unikalny śmiech: "fafafafafafa". Relacje Załoga Podobnie jak pozostali członkowie załogi Donquixote ma szacunek i jest lojalny wobec swojego kapitana Donquixote Doflamingo zwracając się do niego "paniczu". Uznaje rozkazy Doflamingo jako absolutne. Widziano go kilkukrotnie podczas gry w karty razem z Giollą. Grając w nie był zły, kiedy Baby 5 uznaje za żart zachowanie Trebola, który bez litości uznaje Trafalgar D. Water Lawa zdrajcą załogi. Kiedy Trebolowi nie udaje się ochronić Sugar przed utratą przytomności, Lao G szydzi z elitarnego oficera, że ten nie potrafił obronić nawet małej dziewczynki na co Trebol reaguje w gniewny sposób.One Piece Manga — Tom 75, Rozdział 747 (str. 9), Lao G karci Trebola, za jego porażkę w ochronie Sugar. Przyznaje również, że uważał Baby 5 jedynie jako użyteczną. Historia mały|prawo|200px|Lao G podczas obiadu z resztą rodziny. Lao G jest jednym z aktualnych oficerów załogi Donquixote w wieku 54 lat w czasie, gdy 10-letni Trafalgar D. Water Law dołączył do załogi. Gdy Law był już w załodze przez około tydzień, widzimy Lao G podczas posiłku z resztą "rodziny". Załoga dowiedziała się że młody Law jest chory na syndrom bursztynowego ołowiu i poznają fakt, że udało mu się uniknąć masakry miasta Flevance. Gdy reszta załogi wykonuje swoje zadania Gladius, oraz Lao G wyjaśniają Baby 5 historię miasta Flevance oraz to jak jego mieszkańcy zostali zainfekowani syndromem bursztynowego ołowiu. Gdy Law został już oficjalnie członkiem załogi, piraci Donquixote zaczęli rozprzestrzeniać swoje wpływy na Grand Line, biorąc udział w różnego rodzaju akcjach takich jak napady, transakcje biznesowe czy zbieranie nagród. W tym czasie Lao G został poinstruowany przez Donquixote Doflamingo by nauczyć Lawa walki wręcz.One Piece Manga — Tom 76, Rozdział 763. Sześć miesięcy po tym jak Corazón i Law opuścili załogę, Piraci Donquixote planują wykraść Op-Operacjowoc z rąk piratów chcących go sprzedać Marynarce.One Piece Manga — Tom 77, Rozdział 765. Nieco później docierają na wyspę Minion, gdzie zostają poinformowani przez Vergo o zdradzie Corazóna.One Piece Manga — Tom 77, Rozdział 766. W czasie, gdy Donquixote Doflamingo pokrywa część wyspy Ptasią Klatką, piraci Donquixote napadają i rabują stacjonującą tam załogę Barrelsa. Gdy znajdują Corazóna brutalnie go obijają do czasu przybycia Doflamingo. Gdy Buffalo i Baby 5 informują resztę załogi o tym, że Marynarka przejęła opiekę nad chłopcem, Piraci decydują się porzucić Corazona na łożu śmierci i przygotowują się do pościgu, myśląc że chłopakiem jest młody Law. Przed opuszczeniem wyspy zostają jednak zaatakowani przez oddział Tsuru.One Piece Manga — Tom 77, Rozdział 767. Lao G brał również udział w przejęciu Dressrosy przez Donquixote Doflamingo. Po tym jak Monet otwiera wrota pałacu piraci Donquixote przypuszczają atak. Fabuła Po wydarzeniach na Punk Hazard Widzimy po raz pierwszy Lao G na Dressrosie grającego w karty z Giollą i pytającego Doflamingo co powinni zrobić z Trafalgar Lawem. Pojawia się ponownie w czasie, gdy Sugar pyta się go, gdzie jest Doflamingo. Ten sugeruje, że Doflamingo może znajdować się w komnacie na czwartym piętrze na co dziewczyna odpowiada, że już tam sprawdzała. Lao domyślił się, że Doflamingo wyruszył na Punk Hazard samotnie i komentuje, że tak to jest wyruszać na własną rękę opuszczając załogę. Konflikt na Dressrosie Lao znów pojawia się ponownie grając w karty i komentując, że niespodziewana decyzja Donquixote Doflamingo odnośnie abdykacji z tronu królewskiego jest absolutna w czasie, gdy Baby 5 pyta się reszty czy widzieli Trebola. Ten niespodziewanie pojawia się i żartobliwie prosi kobietę o rękę. Gdy ta zaczyna myśleć, że Trebol faktycznie jej "potrzebuje", Lao wraz z Giollą krzyczą na nią by tego nie robiła. Nieco później Lao zostaje zaprezentowany w Koloseum Corrida, jako jeden z reprezentantów załogi Donquixote w turnieju o Płom-Płomieniowoc. Przed końcem pierwszej rundy turnieju dostaje jednak rozkaz ochrony fabryki SMILE.One Piece Manga i Anime — Tom. 73, Rozdział 729 i Odcinek 661. mały|prawo|200px|Lao G zatrzymuje zabawkowego żołnierzyka. Po chwili oczekiwania przy wejściu do fabryki, dostaje się do windy zmierzającej do pałacu królewskiego. Gdy winda osiąga połowę swojej trasy podejmuje pojedynek przeciwko zabawkowemu żołnieżykowi i jego grupie krasnoludków, których pokonuje bez większego wysiłku. Gdy winda ostatecznie dociera do pałacu, Lao dalej ma sporą przewagę nad przeciwnikami.One Piece Manga i Anime — Tom 74, Rozdział 739 (str. 8) i Odcinek 671. Gdy pałac porusza się na skutek konfrontacji Pici z grupą Luffy'ego. Baxcon, Nubon i Daikon wykorzystują okazję i sprowadzają go do parteru, co pozwala Kabu, Rampo i żołnierzykowi kontynuować bieg do Doflamingo.One Piece Manga — Tom 74, Rozdział 739 (str. 16). Po powrocie zabawek do swoich oryginalnych postaci, Doflamingo ukazuje swoje prawdziwe mroczne oblicze i przystępuje do realizacji swojego planu "Ptasiej Klatki". Jeszcze przed tym jak Pica przemieścił pałac królewski na szczyt kwiatowego pola, Lao wraz z częścią oficerów omawiają dalszy plan Doflamingo dotyczący działań przeciwko Słomkowym i Marynarce. Lao karci Trebola za to, że nie był w stanie ochronić Sugar oraz Diamante za utratę Płom-Płomieniowocu.One Piece Manga — Tom 75, Rozdział 747. Widzimy go ponownie na drugim poziomie nowego płaskowyżu królewskiego, gdzie broni drogi do pałacu razem z Machvise, Baby 5, Gladiusem oraz Dellingerem.One Piece Manga i Anime — Tom 75, Rozdział 750 (str. 4-5) i Odcinek 686, Lao G wraz z pozostałymi oficerami analizuje postępy przeciwnika. Po tym, jak sojusznicy Luffy'ego docierają na drugi poziom, Lao deklaruje, że pokonają ich wszystkich jednego po drugim.One Piece Manga — Vol. 75, Rozdział 752. Dołączają do potyczek, gdzie podczas zamieszania Lao trafia pięścią w twarz Orlumbusa.One Piece Manga — Vol. 76, Rozdział 753. mały|lewo|200px|Lao G pokonuje Chinjao. Nieco później widzimy Lao podczas walki przeciwko Chinjao, gdzie skokiem unika jego firmowego ciosu główką.One Piece Manga — Tom 76, Rozdział 757. Ostatecznie trafia kopnięciem w głowę.One Piece Manga — Tom 77, Rozdział 768. mały|200px|Sai pokonuje Lao G. Tuż po tym korzysta ze wzmocnionej formy i kilkukrotnie atakuje legendy koloseum. Podczas rozmowy Chinjao z Saiem, moce życiowe opuszczają Lao, po czym wracają do właściciela, kiedy Baby 5 ze łzami w oczach prosi go by nie odchodził. Co ciekawe Lao nie słyszał wołania dziewczyny. Kiedy Chinjao przyznaje tytuł dona rodziny dla Saia, Lao wykonuje atak i łatwo pokonuje Chinjao. Następnie przystępuje do walki przeciwko Saiowi mówiąc, że tak długo jak żyje, Dressrosa oraz Baby 5 będzie należeć do jego mistrza. Sai w odwecie kopie przeciwnika za pomocą Dominacji, dzieląc na pół ziemię na której stał Lao. Lao G padając w szczelinę przeprasza swojego mistrza, za swoją porażkę oraz przeklina swojego przeciwnika. Jego nieprzytomne ciało zostaje zabrane do pałacu i położone koło Machvise, Dellingera oraz Sugar. Jora zamierzała użyć mocy leczących Mansherry aby ożywić oficerów. Jednakże plan ten zostaje udaremniony przez Leo i Kabu którzy pokonują Giollę i ratują księżniczkę.One Piece Manga — Tom 77, Rozdział 774. Umiejętności i moce 200px|mały|prawo|Lao G demonstruje swoją szybkość i refleks. Jako jeden z oficerów załogi Piratów Donquixote okazał się silnym wojownikiem pomimo swojego podeszłego wieku. W rzeczywistości jest jednym z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych wojowników Koloseum Corrida, gdzie poziom zawodników jest bardzo wysoki. Mówi się, że jeżeli czterej oficerowie biorą udział w turnieju, mają stuprocentową szansę na zwycięstwo. Doflamingo wierzy dostatecznie w siłę swojego oficera by powierzyć mu ochronę wejścia do fabryki przed działaniami Słomkowych. Umiejetności fizyczne 200px|mały|lewo|Lao G kopie Chinjao. Lao okazał się utalentowanym użytkownikiem sztuk walki, będąc w stanie powalić zabawkowego żołnierzyka za pomocą swojej szybkości i zręczności w zasadzie bez wysiłku. Potencjał jego szybkości i refleksu pokazał później, gdy zdążył założyć swoje okulary, a następnie odeprzeć atak Kabu mimo, że gnom którego gatunek można uznać za jeden z najszybszych w świecie był zaledwie kilka centymetrów od jego twarzy. Nawet taka legenda piratów jak Chinjao nie mógł się równać z Lao (Choć trzeba wziąć pod uwagę to, że w tym czasie był on osłabiony po swoim pojedynku z Luffym). Lao był również tym, który uczył Trafalgar D. Water Lawa sztuki walki wręcz, pokazując swoje zdolności nauczycielskie.One Piece Manga — Tom 76, Rozdział 761 (str. 9), Doflamingo wyjaśnia młodemu Lawowi kto nauczy go sztuki walki.One Piece Manga — Tom 76, Rozdział 763 (str. 15), Sparing Lao G i Law'a Mimo swoich niepodważalnych umiejętności, jego nogi wydają się być coraz słabsze na skutek wieku, drżąc nawet kiedy stoi w miejscu. Poza tym musi założyć okulary by wyraźniej widzieć z bliska. Jego ciało może okazać się tak słabe, że jego dusza może je opuścić i odejść. Mimo tego jest w stanie wrócić do życia, jeśli tylko poczuje, że musi wrócić. Pokazuje to bardzo mocną siłę życiową Lao. Jio-Ken Styl walki Jio-Ken pozwala na zadawanie szybkich i silnych ciosów mimo swojego podeszłego wieku. Ciało nie odczuwa żadnego bólu, przez co może wyprowadzać swobodnie swe ataki. Ta umiejętność pozwala również na gromadzenie energii i wykorzystywanie jej w przyszłości. Główne walki * Lao G kontra jednonogi żołnierz, Kabu i inne krasnoludki * Piraci Donquixote kontra gladiatorzy Koloseum Korrida ** Lao G kontra Orlumbus ** Lao G kontra Chinjao ** Lao G kontra Sai Niekanoniczne walki * Lao G i Gladius kontra Ideo i Sai Ciekawostki * Lao znaczy "stary" w języku chińskim (老). G jest homofoniczne z jii (爺), który znaczy "dziadunio" lub "starzec" w języku japońskim. Faktycznie, imię Lao G znaczy "stary dziadunio" lub "bardzo stary mężczyzna". * Jio-Ken Lao G jest podobne do transformacji energii Muten Rōshi. * Postać Lao G może być nawiązaniem do głównego bohatera mangi Dziadek-cyborg G (CYBORGじいちゃんG Saibōgu Jīchan Jī). Obaj są starszymi mężczyznami o wielkiej sile. Przypisy Nawigacja ca:Lao G de:Lao G en:Lao G es:Lao G fr:Lao G it:Lao G ru:Лао Джи Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Piraci Donquixote Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Gladiatorzy Koloseum Corrida Kategoria:Postacie z North Blue